


Take Care of Daddy

by Kdog618



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cooking, Dom/sub Undertones, Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pancakes, baby kook, daddy - Freeform, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdog618/pseuds/Kdog618
Summary: 9:30 amThe time every day when jungkook hops out of bed and runs into the kitchen mouth watering at the smell of pancakes filling the house, but today was different. When Jungkook woke up there was no buttery sweet smell filling his senses, the only sounds filling the big house was jungkook's own soft breath against his delicate pink nighty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from @fluffy_dom on Twitter so I'm just fulfilling the fantasy of baby kook having to take care of daddy on a day he's sick in bed. Really soft stuff~

9:30 am  
The time every day when jungkook hops out of bed and runs into the kitchen mouth watering at the smell of pancakes filling the house, but today was different. When Jungkook woke up there was no buttery sweet smell filling his senses, the only sounds filling the big house was jungkook's own soft breath against his delicate pink nighty. Worried and confused he pulled the blankets off himself and put his feet down on the ground with a plop.

“Whats going on daddy is usually awake at this time…” he trails off starting to really worry now.  
“Daddy is probably asleep… he’d want me to wake him up.” 

Jungkook says almost trying to convince himself, and so he fully hops out of bed and starts the seemingly long walk to his daddy's bedroom. When he reaches the door he gently places his hand around the knob taking a deep breath before turning it slowly shuddering at the creak it makes. Even though he opened the door Jungkook doesn't make any moves to step inside.

“Daddy are-are you awake?” 

He says nervously peering around the door frame. When Jungkook only hears a groan as an answer he disregards all of the rules and runs in the room hopping up on the bed with a thud on the blankets.

“DADDY WAKE UP I'M STARTING TO GET SCARED”  
He says ruffling the blankets around the large body shaped lump in bed 

Finally with that desperate tone Jimin sits up and faces the watery eyed jungkook straight on rubbing his own eyes before speaking.

“What are you doing in here kook you know I don't allow you to come in here~?”  
Jimin asks quietly but Jungkook is focused something else, Jimin's red nose, his pale-ish green complexion ,and his coarse gravelly voice. His stomach drops.

“Are you sick daddy?”  
Jungkook asks shakily reaching out to lay a hand on Jimin's forehead but Jimin stops his hand by grabbing his wrist and sighs. 

“Yes daddy is feeling a little under the weather today and I can't have my baby boy getting sick too… ‘

Jungkook leans back and sits on his heels letting his hands fall into his lap before Jimin keeps talking. 

“Honestly I was hoping I would feel better this morning with some beauty sleep but obviously not. Plus I shut my alarm off ” he motions to his clock “and I can't even remember doing that.” He ruffles his hair and coughs almost adding the period to the end of his sentence.

Jungkook is still sitting there staring at Jimin with big bunny eyes his mouth slightly open.Jimin looks at him and smiles causing jungkook to blush and look in his lap.

“I think kook might have to be the head of the household today”  
Jimin fakes a cough  
“Because I should really stay in bed and rest”  
Another fake cough and he smirked laying back in bed pulling the blankets over his head to hide his laughter from Jungkook.

“Do you really think I can do it daddy?” 

Jungkook says and even without seeing him he can tell Jungkook is starting to cry by the soft sniffles he hears. So he pulls the blankets down over his face and sits up putting a hand on jungkook's thigh. Jungkook sucks up a breath at the touch and wipes his face of tears trying to pretend he wasn't crying. 

“You are daddy's big boy kook, you've watched me make pancakes everyday for some time now, I believe in you..” He raises his hand to gently wipe a tear that's dripping off the end of Jungkook's perfect little nose. 

Jungkook balls his hands grabbing the fabric of his nighty in his lap and quickly looks JImin in the face with such determination Jimin is a little shocked.

“If daddy thinks I can do it then I’ll give it my best big boy shot!”

Jimin smiles whole heartedly at the soft baby boy in his bed and nods for reassurance.  
“I’ll be right here if anything goes wrong.”

And with that Jungkook is climbing down from Jimin's bed and running out the door to the kitchen. He first goes to wash his hands.  
“A good cook always washes his hands”  
Jungkook's smiles sweetly to himself and sings the alphabet to make sure he's washed long enough. When that's done he opens a drawer and pulls out a nicely folded apron tying it around his waist. As he pulls it over his head he smells Jimin and instantly hugs himself quickly before grabbing the pancake mix out of the cupboard. He didn't need the stool Jimin always used to reach up that high which made him snicker. He then grabbed the measuring cups and began to go to town on measuring the mix, he only managed to spill a couple times. 

From Jimin's bedroom he could hear Jungkook humming and working away in the kitchen. “I knew he could do it.” 

Back in the kitchen Jungkook was starting to get worried, he was now starting to drop the wet mixture onto a pan and it hissed and sizzled aggressively at Jungkook which scared him. He reached apprehensively to turn down the heat but couldn't remember which burner it was he had turned on in the first place. 

“Oh no… oh no..” he said under his breath quickly as the pancake started to bubble “Which one did you turn on kook remember!!!” He scratched his head not wanting to go to Jimin for help when he suddenly remembered “THE FRONT LEFT BURNER” he says this a little too loud and Jimin hears him from his room 

“Are you okay out there kook?” Jimin asks honestly a little nervous “maybe he wasn't ready for this..” he says under his breath pulling the blanket off his legs when he hears Jungkook yell back  
“Yes daddy everything's fine sorry for yelling and for bothering you, I should be done soon.” 

Jimin sighs happily pulling the blankets back and crossing his hands behind his head.

“Take your time kook no rush~” He lets out a long sigh closing his eyes. 

Before he realizes it Jungkook is gently shaking his shoulder 

“D-daddy wake up… are you okay?’ Jimin opens his eyes and jungkook continues “I finished the pancakes I hope they taste okay, I brought butter and syrup I even gave you a banana and some milk, do you like milk or orange juice I couldn't remember, oh I should've gotten flowers that would have been perfect, sorry I'm rambling~~~” Jungkook shakes his head a little. 

Jimin looks at the food for a split second before switching his eyes to take in the sight that is jungkook wearing his apron batter on his face and flour in his hair. His heart swells and he thinks about how lucky he is to have this boy in his life and you know what he’s gonna say it. 

“I must have saved a country in my past life to be able to be with someone as cute and pure as you kook..” Jimin mumbles the second half losing confidence but jungkook still hears and blushes to the moon and back. 

“Just hand me these pancakes daddy's gotta eat.” Jimin says jokingly and Jungkook sets the tray down in Jimin's lap. 

Jungkook watches as Jimin cuts a little piece of pancake off and puts it in his mouth, he never noticed how plump and perfect Jimin's lips look and he can't help but gulp at the sight of them wrapped around the fork. But he's snapped back to reality when Jimin spoke. 

“Theyre perfectly delicious kook I knew you could do it. Daddy believed in you the whole time.” 

Jungkook flashes his bunny smile and Jimin replies with a mouth full of food 

“Maybe you can make food every day now” and Jungkook loses his smile 

“Noooo daddy it was hard you make them better I don't want to…” 

Jimin ruffles Jungkook's hair

“No whining kook, you're a big boy now remember” but jungkook pouts his lips and to his surprise Jimin kisses them softly.

“Aghh you're going to get me sickkkk~~~” Jungkook leans back only after enjoying the kiss. 

“Love will keep you safe.” and Jungkook shakes his head sorta agreeing.

“I love you too Daddy…” Jungkook admits softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it please leave a kudos and I'll do more stuff in the future. Also if you're so inclined you can follow me on twitter at @milkikook  
> Thanks again


End file.
